


【Batfam】猫被窝

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Batboys变成了一窝黑奶咪——而Bruce开始怀疑自己世界第一侦探的身份，在他发现他分不出Dick和Tim的时候





	【Batfam】猫被窝

**Author's Note:**

> *迪克、杰森、提姆、达米安猫化，除了达米安以外都没有人类意识
> 
>  
> 
> *布鲁斯生活里充斥着猫毛和喵喵叫的一个月。

“哦，小可爱，你好啊。”

 

赛琳娜蹲下身体与沙发上的小猫平视，动作轻柔地用手指抚摸它的背脊——它太小了，还不到手掌大，勉强站直在沙发垫上，弓着背冲她发出细声细气的嘶嘶声，看起来似乎很凶，然而真的会有人害怕这么小的一只猫咪吗？

 

反正赛琳娜是不会的，她打量周围，很快在沙发远离她的那一端找到了剩下三只猫咪。纯黑色的猫咪挤挤挨挨窝在一起，摊在真皮沙发柔软的表面上睡得正香。

 

但它们看起来并不是同一窝，虽然依旧处于奶猫的范畴，那三只却比她面前的这只要大上一些。尽管也有可能是小的那只抢不到奶，但看看它追着她手指咬的模样，赛琳娜可不觉得它会在争抢中落到失败的地步。

 

而且它的眼睛居然是绿色的，这可真是稀罕，毕竟奶猫眼睛的蓝膜还没有褪去，看起来都是蓝色。 

 

“宝贝，你的妈咪呢？”

 

她伸出两指，轻轻松松捏住唯一清醒着的小猫后颈的毛皮。小猫顿时僵在原地，被她成功捕获，塞到胸口放着。

 

这么小的猫离开母亲是很难活下来的，赛琳娜在四周找了找，却没有发现大猫的踪迹。

 

“你是妈妈？”

 

她俯下身对一只白嘴白爪的成年黑猫询问，那只猫看了她一眼，倨傲地“喵”了一声，转身跑走了。

 

“不好意思，认错你的性别了，绅士。”

 

赛琳娜冲着它的背影喊了一句。

 

 

 

布鲁斯这次特意找她过来可能就是为了这个。

 

赛琳娜一边用手指逗着被她塞进胸口的小猫一边思索着，一窝小奶猫，还可能不是同一只母猫的孩子，要养活它们可是高难度的挑战，至少赛琳娜不觉得布鲁斯应付得来。

 

不过，她很乐意接受挑战。

 

不知为何，被她放到胸口后，这只一开始就对她嘶嘶的小猫突然就安静了下来，也不乱动，连尾巴都规规矩矩的，害得赛琳娜在寻找猫妈妈的时候不得不停下来检查了好几次它的状况确定它没因为缺氧昏迷过去。直到她走到沙发旁把剩下的三只小猫一网打尽抱起来，它才突然大声喵喵起来。

 

“嘘，乖一点。”

 

赛琳娜嗔怪似地轻拍了一下它的小脑袋，把它塞到它的“兄弟姐妹”群里。

 

“别担心，我会给你们找到好奶妈的。”

 

不知为何，听到她这句话之后，小猫看起来完全僵硬了。

 

 

 

等到布鲁斯完美解决了突发事件回到韦恩大宅，已经是他把赛琳娜邀请过来后第四个小时的事情了。

 

负责后勤支援的阿福在蝙蝠洞里等着他，布鲁斯疲惫地叹了口气，按压着自己的太阳穴。

 

偏偏在这种时候，迪克、杰森、提姆和达米安都被魔法师的玩笑变成了猫，而且除了达米安之外似乎都没有作为人类的记忆。他又没什么和这么小的猫相处的经验，不知道什么力度会伤害到它们，最后几乎追着三只猫跑了大半个宅子才算把它们都收集到门窗关得死死的客厅。

 

在布鲁斯说起来真的算不得短暂的养孩子生涯之中，他从没觉得“孩子们都睡了，安安静静的世界真美好。”——直到他的四个儿子被变成了猫。

 

然后最尖锐的问题浮现出来，布鲁斯不知道该怎么养奶猫，最重要的是，阿尔弗雷德也不知道。

 

认识到管家不是万能的这一点后，他果断约来了赛琳娜。

 

结果她才刚到，哥谭就又爆发了事件，蝙蝠侠必须尽快到场，便士一也必须支援他，于是布鲁斯不得不把赛琳娜单独留在庄园里。其实这也没什么，毕竟布鲁斯的秘密和地上的这栋建筑无关，赛琳娜突发奇想顺走点什么也无所……谓…………

 

布鲁斯推开客厅的门，沙发上一只猫都没有。

 

连唯一保有人类意识的达米安都不在。

 

蝙蝠侠猛地意识到了他计划的漏洞。

 

赛琳娜有可能会顺走点什么，而这个“什么”，最有可能的就是四只“无助的”、“没有妈妈的”、“孤苦伶仃的”小猫。

 

 

 

赛琳娜把小猫们放进她的房间，这个季节是奶猫的季节，光是把崽叼到她家里养的就有三只母猫，活泼的小团子们满地跑着追逐打闹，其中不乏像她带来的这些一样的黑猫。

 

三只比较大的小黑猫立刻融入了赛琳娜原本的猫群，她满意地看着它们和原住民们互相扑来扑去（虽然有一只是单方面被别的猫扑，它自己很不乐意），转身准确地捉住了想要溜走的那只。

 

这只太小了，还不合群，看来必须要采用特别一些的方法才行。

 

赛琳娜暂时把小猫关进猫包，拿着剪刀找到她屋里最温柔的养着小猫崽的母猫，从它身上剪了点毛下来。

 

“乖一点，小猫。”

 

带着碎毛回来，赛琳娜把小猫放出来，开始往它身上洒碎猫毛，气味相似的小猫哪怕不是猫妈妈亲生的也容易被接受，动物园对老虎就是这么做的，只不过她收集不到也不想收集母猫的尿液，只好用猫毛暂且充数。

 

“阿嚏——！”

 

小猫在她手里拼命挣扎，奈何力气不够，被按着接受了猫毛洗礼，狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

 

“好了，这样就——”

 

“赛琳娜！！！”

 

赛琳娜不满地看了一眼出现在她窗口的黑色的大蝙蝠，原本在她房间里惬意玩耍的猫咪们被突然的一声吓得炸了毛，纷纷跑向窗口的相反方向。她手下的小猫趁机挣脱了她的手掌，歪歪扭扭地飞奔向蝙蝠侠。 

 

 

 

布鲁斯的内心简直是崩溃的。

 

在他向赛琳娜解释清楚一切后，猫女倒是很容易地开放了他进入她房间的权限好把他的儿子们带回去，然而——

 

他，蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯.韦恩！居然分不清哪几只黑猫是他儿子变的！ 

 

找达米安很容易，它是绿眼睛，而且还保有人类意识，就是把它抱起来的时候蹭了他一身的碎猫毛；找杰森也很简单，虽然杰森是蓝眼睛也没有人类意识，但它的耳朵尖是白色的，布鲁斯记得很清楚，而值得庆幸的是赛琳娜的猫群里并没有第二只耳朵尖白色的小黑猫。

 

然而寻找迪克和提姆的过程甚至让他怀疑自己究竟是不是世上第一侦探。

 

赛琳娜这里不止两只纯黑色蓝眼睛的小猫，而失去记忆的迪克和提姆表现得又和普通猫没有两样，布鲁斯真的尝试过区分它们，问题是……（前）罗宾们身手很好，但小猫们每一只都能飞檐走壁而且布鲁斯完全不知道如何判断一只小猫的打架能力；（前）罗宾们身体柔韧，但小猫们每一只都能轻松把自己塞进赛琳娜家沙发底下的缝隙里来远离蝙蝠侠抓它们的手；（前）罗宾们非常聪明，但布鲁斯又怎么能看得出一只小猫的智商是否超出猫的平均水准呢？ 

 

至少猫妈妈能分出它们吧？

 

布鲁斯这样想着，然后看到母猫慷慨地接受了所有往它怀里挤的小猫。 

 

………………………… 

 

最终，布鲁斯不得不从猫女的住处抱回了八只小黑猫。

 

 

 

 

达米安用敲摩斯电码的方式告诉他的父亲或许可以从杰森和哪两只比较亲近来推断出谁是迪克和提姆——当然原话不是这样——但就在布鲁斯满怀希望地盯着白耳朵尖的小黑猫的时候，它果断地跑离了大众，跳上壁炉远远地俯视着它们。

 

而剩下的六只小黑猫依旧其乐融融地玩在一起，互相追尾巴。

 

好吧，韦恩家多养四只猫又不是养不起，大不了他就一直养到一个月过去魔法失效为止。

 

布鲁斯这样想着。

 

然后他就遇到了大问题。

 

赛琳娜给他写了三页纸来教布鲁斯如何照顾小猫，当然他也完美履行了他的职责——把三页纸完整地带回来交给阿尔弗雷德——但给小猫喂食这件事情，真的太难了！！

 

达米安还保有人类意识这一点现在反而成了难题，它不肯用奶瓶，一定要自己从碗里舔。尽管布鲁斯并不能明白“舔奶”和“吸奶”本质上到底有什么不同，但每次饭后达米安像长了奶胡子一样的白下巴他是看得一清二楚的，更不用说小猫根本掌握不好身体的平衡，栽进配方奶碗里也是常事。

 

不过既然达米安乐意如此，布鲁斯也不多说些什么，只要不被奶呛到就任由它去。

 

接下来是其他的小猫，它们都可以用碗吃阿尔弗雷德特制的猫饭是件好事，但是……

 

在小猫们第一次进餐时，布鲁斯才明白过来，一只猫一个碗，并不代表着一只猫只吃它的碗。

 

杰森只有这时候和睡觉的时候才会和其他小猫待在一起，然而它并不护食，随便那只猫凑到它旁边拿鼻子拱拱它，杰森自己就会让出位置和食物去找没有猫占领的猫碗。但是一般来说，别的猫吃光了自己的份才会来抢它的，这就意味着杰森大部分时候是吃不到什么的——如果不是有两只猫会把自己的份共享给它一起吃的话。

 

布鲁斯觉得那两只应该就是迪克和提姆，于是把它们隔离开来，和杰森与达米安一起养在他的房间里。

 

四只猫相处的还算其乐融融——除了达米安总是试图去挑衅杰森，布鲁斯猜它不挑衅提姆的原因是它分不出提姆和迪克——也除了其他三只偶尔会被另一只扑倒舔毛。

 

布鲁斯相信那只给大家舔毛的猫应该就是迪克。

 

不过他好像忘记了什么事情。 

 

 

 

“德雷克把你的腿从我手上拿下去！！！”

 

“首先你得确定那是我的腿！！” 

 

“等下？这是谁的手？这个胳膊是谁的？！”

 

“我不说第二遍，快带着你们的体重滚下去！！！” 

 

听着里面的动静，布鲁斯终于想起他到底忘记什么了，他真的应该在一个月期限到达时把它们分开的。 

 

四只猫当然可以肢体交叠地挤在一个箱子里睡觉，而不用担心缠在一起分不开。

 

但四个人不行。


End file.
